Mommy Bulma
by Freddie
Summary: Jeez...secnd time i've tried to upload this thing! anyway, this is the second fic in the Mommy series


"I'm coming, honey, I'm coming!"  
  
Bulma raced down the hall, and into the room where Bra was crying in her crib.  
  
"Shhhhhh. It's ok. Shhhhhhh." Bulma tried to calm her screaming child. "Shhhhh. Please Bra! Shhhh! You don't want to wake up your brother…or your father."  
  
"WHAT'S ALL THIS NOISE??" Vegeta boomed.  
  
"Nothing, Vegeta. Really. Go back to bed." Bulma insisted. The last thing she wanted was to have Vegeta pretending to be annoyed with Bra, while trying to get her to smile at him. It was really pathetic to watch.  
  
"QUIET, WOMAN!!!" Vegeta bellowed. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU TREAT THE CHILD LIKE THIS!!!!!" He hesitated, as if trying to figure out what to say next, to cover up that he hinted he actually liked Bra.  
  
"BESIDES, IT'S KEEPING ME AWAKE!!!" Vegeta finished, and stalked off looking extremely pleased with himself.  
  
"MOOOOOOM!!!!!" Trunks dragged himself into Bra's room. "Can't you shut her up? Shove a sock in her mouth, or something. I have a huge vocabulary test tomorrow, and I need my sleep!" With that, he dragged himself back to his room. Or at least he tried to. Vegeta caught him right in the middle of the hall. He was armed with a sock.  
  
The next morning, it was snowing. It also happened to be February 14th. Trunks crashed down to the kitchen, half asleep. Bulma was feeding Bra a bowl of oatmeal with a rubber tipped spoon. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Where's dad?" Trunks asked, plopping himself down on a chair.  
  
"I don't know, honey." Bulma answered.  
  
"GOOOOOO!!!!!" Bra announced, as she splattered oatmeal all over Bulma's sparkling clean kitchen floor.  
  
At that very moment Vegeta swung the door open. He was covered from head to toe in snow. Bra screamed. Trunks laughed. Bulma noticed that he had a small package clutched tightly in his hand.  
  
"Wow Vegeta! You remembered Valentines day!" Bulma rushed forward to hug Vegeta.  
  
"Out of the way, woman." Vegeta snapped.  
  
Bulma was hurt, but she stepped to the side. Vegeta walked up next to Bra, and handed her the package. She grabbed it, and started to bang it against her high chair.  
  
"No, you silly girl. Open the package." Vegeta tried to sound annoyed with Bra, but Bulma could see the love in his eyes. Bra of course couldn't understand a word Vegeta said, and even if she did, her little baby fingers wouldn't have been able to open the package anyway. Eventually, Vegeta realized that she couldn't open it herself, so he opened it for her. Bulma gasped at what she saw.  
  
"Vegeta that must have cost a fortune!" She exclaimed, for inside the package was a golden pacifier.  
  
"GOOOO!!!!" Bra shouted in glee, when she realized that she now had something new to bang on her chair.  
  
"WHO IS IT???" Trunks bellowed at the door.  
  
"It's me!" He heard Goten's voice call back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks inquired, as he let Goten in.  
  
"I got presents!" Goten answered, as he stepped into the house.  
  
"Cool! Presents!" Trunks yelled, as he caught the small parcel Goten threw to him.  
  
Trunks tore open the wrapping paper.  
  
"This is it?" He shot at Goten when he saw the picture frame inside.  
  
"Do you like it? I made it myself!" Goten said happily, misreading the look of disgust on Trunks's face.  
  
"Well, I guess it's good enough. I mean, it is better than what I should have expected from a poor little toddler." Trunks snarled.  
  
Goten looked sad, but brightened back up as Bulma walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Bulma!" Goten called. "I got you something!"  
  
"Goten, it's beautiful!" Bulma gushed, as she saw her picture frame.  
  
Goten beamed.  
  
"What's going on here?" Vegeta scowled as he joined the party in the living room.  
  
"Oh! Vegeta! I have something for you!" Goten called, and handed Vegeta his frame.  
  
"I don't want that. I don't celebrate earthling holidays." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Uh…ok…I guess I'll give it to Bra them." Goten reasoned. "I didn't have one for her, but I guess I do now!" He handed Bra the picture frame. Bra held it as carefully as she could in her tiny hands, and for once, she didn't bang it against anything.  
  
*****************************20 YEARS LATER***************************  
  
"MOM! THAT COLOR DOESN'T GO WITH MY HAIR! I COULD NEVER WEAR THAT!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Ok honey, ok. How about this one?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hmmmm…I guess that would look good." Bra said. "Give me a couple minutes to change now."  
  
"Ok, call me when you're ready to leave honey." Bulma said as she left the room.  
  
Half an hour later, Bra came into the room where Bulma was sitting.  
  
"You look gorgeous, honey!" Bulma gushed.  
  
And indeed she did. She was wearing faded blue jeans, and a shimmering turquoise shirt.  
  
"Well, bye mom, Goten's gonna be mad if I'm late!' Bra called over her shoulder as she left the house.  
  
Bulma sighed. She hated being home by herself. Bra was out with Goten, Trunks was just out, and Vegeta had left to go training, muttering something about "Must be stronger than Kakorotto by tomorrow."  
  
Bulma walked over to the mantel where they kept the family pictures. She picked up the one of Bra when she was a baby. The frame surrounding it was made out of cardboard, and had pieces of feathers glued to it, and looked out of place in the middle of all the other pictures, which were surrounded in gold frames. But still, this picture meant more to Bulma than all the money in the world. With the picture in her hands, she walked over to the window, and waited for her one and only baby girl to come home. 


End file.
